Under the Italian Moon
by Lavendar26
Summary: What happens when a girl who wants to forget spends the summer in Italy and discovers more then what she bargins for especially with the Volturi. This is a sucky summmary, but the stoyr is good. Mainly Demetri/OC


**Alrighty this is my first time in writing a fan fiction in almost 2 yrs, yes I know that long. I had some real life issues come up in life such as moving across state and having a new baby, so my writing took a back seat for a while. I know many of my avid readers are happy to see me back and I'm glad to be back writing again. I though I would use part of my first chapter to get some things out before I begin my story and introducing my OC, Lilith. Now I did take some liberties with my character of Lilith from my personal life, which many fan fiction writers frown upon, but deal with it. Lilith is actually my daughter's name and she is the reasoning behind me writing this story, I started reading Twilight when I became pregnant with her and read all the way up to Eclipse (BD hadn't been released yet) and fell in love with the story of first love, so in my little girls honor I named my character after her. Also some of the things that happened in Lilith's life before she enters into the Twilight realm are parts of my life growing up and the fact that when I grew up I lived in Italy (former Navy Brat), which is the main location of my story, was very useful, so I used many of my adventures there as part of her back story. This will make more sense when you read my story. If you don't like Mary Jane or OC based stories then don't read this fan fiction, I do not have the Beta Reader on my laptop since this isn't my laptop to load things on once I have it added to my personal one then I the format will probably change, but right now this is what you get. **

**And so now I introduce to you my character Lilith Gemma Morris and her story "Under the Italian Moon" **

"Attention passengers the pilot has turned on the Seatbelt light, please return to your seat, put all trays in their upright position as we prepare to land at our destination" the sound of the intercom knocked her out of her train of thoughts, that had been plaguing her since she boarded the plane in Mobile, leaving her family and everything she had behind her for the summer. It was her parents idea to send her away for the summer before college, seeing the world maybe getting the light back in her eyes that died away 3 months ago, not that she minded that her parents where sending her away, she knew that they wanted their Lilith back. Lilith was her name, Liltih Gemma Morris and from first glance there was nothing special about her, she was just a petite, 18 yr old girl with cinnamon brown hair that fell past her shoulders, hair that couldn't keep a curl if you added a whole can of hairspray to it, pale skin that was dusted with freckles from too many summers in the south and blue eyes that didn't hold anty light, but a dull sadness that she knew in time would go away even if the blackhole in her heart wouldn't allow it. The reasoning behind her trip was for her to get over a loss that just didn't want to let go, most people knew it was just something every girl goes through with there first love, but with her it was still painful in so many ways. It was only 3 months 12 days and 14 hrs that the boy who told her he love her decided he didn't and left her, now most people would take a couple of days and move on, but with Lilith it was more then that it was like her whole being had been taken from her the other half of her was gone. She knew it would go away in time and that she would find someone who she was meant to be with, at young age you always assume the first love will be the one and its heart wrenching when it ends. After 3 months of moping and not doing much her parents made the decision to send her away for the summer and maybe just maybe get their daughter back, their Lilith. So after many hushed phonecalls and a couple of arguments it was decided that she would go back to the place she had spent the first 8 yrs of her life, even though she had vague memories of it, she knew that she was happy there and try to mend the blackhole close.

The slight bump of the plane annouced that the plane had arrived at their destination and the slight ding of the intercom came on once more "Attention passengers we have your final destination, please stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop and thank you for flying Delta Airlines, enjoy your stay here in the beautiful Volterra, Italy." Letting out a small sigh she grabbed her bags and exited the plane into the bright sunlight that hurt her eyes slightly from being in a gloomy plane for 12 hrs. Looking around her surrounds she remembered how beautiful it was and then she looked over and smiled at the people at the gateway waiting for her. She remembered them well from her childhood, they were family friends from her family's stay in Italy when her father was stationed there so long ago. They always considered her their adopted daughter and were opened armed when learning of her staying with them. She let the smile stay on her face and she walked over and felt the embrace of the woman who would become her greatest ally in a future she had yet to see.

**Yes I know it is short, but there will be more I promise. So review away if you want I will gladly take.**


End file.
